


Mornings

by MeganMoonlight



Series: The Avengers and Their Pokemon [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Furniture, M/M, Mornings, Moving In Together, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: A collection of ficlets focusing on the Avengers, and their Pokemon.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint sighed when he heard quiet noises coming from somewhere next to him. He wrapped the comforter tighter around himself, but the sounds did not stop.

He was about to cover his face with a pillow when he felt additional weight settling on top of his legs, and then something touched his face.

"Come on, it's Saturday. Just five more minutes," he murmured, but then his cheek was nudged again, and only then did he open his eyes. Pidgeot continued to nudge him with his beak, clearly wanting to get his attention.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Clint yawned, scratching Pidgeot’s wing gently. "What's going on?"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot jumped down, landing right next to the Pokémon sleeping by the door. 

While Pidgeot and Lucky, Clint’s Poochyena, usually slept in Clint's bedroom, the rest of his Pokémon preferred to stay in other parts of the apartment and Clint didn't mind. He wasn't a fan of keeping Pokémon in Poké Balls when he didn't have to and his Pokémon did not complain about it at all, especially Lucky, who liked to travel between the couch and Clint's bed at night.

Just as Pidgeot jumped closer to Growlithe, the Pokémon opened his eyes and looked back at Pidgeot, then at Clint, before standing up and walking towards him. He pressed his head against Clint's hand, his tail waggling, and Clint smiled at the greeting.

"Hi there," Clint continued to scratch Growlithe's head as the Pokémon tilted his head slightly, looking up at him.

"Growl."

Clint saw Pidgeot settling in the spot on the bed Clint was occupying five minutes earlier, and then Growlithe nudged his hand, looking at the bed as well. 

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Go ahead. It's not like I'm using it at the moment," Clint answered and Growlithe licked his hand, jumped on the bed and settled on top of the covers, closing his eyes right away.

Clint just stretched his arms above his head and went to take a shower, since it looked like he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep anyway. After putting on some clothes he went to the kitchen, where he saw Phil putting food into a small bowl. It was clear that he just got back from his morning meeting with Fury. Lucky was standing right next to him, observing intently, clearly waiting for Phil to give him something to eat.

"Here you go," Phil knelt down, putting Lucky's bowl on the floor before patting the Pokémon on the head gently. Clint couldn’t help smiling at them.

"When did you get back?" Clint entered the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist as Phil ran one hand through Clint’s hair.

"About a half an hour ago."

"So, how about a breakfast for everyone, then? I thought about going back to bed, but it's currently occupied, and I doubt Pidgeot would want to move," Clint offered and Phil just snorted at that.

"Sound good."

"Awesome," Clint pressed a kiss to Phil's neck before stepping back and walking up to the counter, petting Lucky's head. He noticed that Lucky was observing his every move, as if waiting for something. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You have your breakfast right here."

Lucky let out a whine but went back to his food, and Clint just shook his head, taking out some more meat for Lucky from the fridge.

"I'll cook, you make coffee," he told Phil, who reached for mugs right away.

"That I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, Any, Pokemon AU"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/513973.html?thread=74919093#t74919093)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	2. Moving In

Phil looked at the list of furniture he and Clint had decided to keep, and sighed quietly. He knew that moving in together would get tricky, and he had been taking into consideration a lot of different issues related to their decision, but some things were just impossible to foresee. For instance, no one could predict how attached their Pokémon would get to some of the furniture.

Back when Clint had still been living in the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued quarters, Lucky had slept wherever he could. After they had moved into the Stark Tower, Lucky usually slept on Clint’s bed or traveled between the bed and any other warm surface he could find. In the end, he got so attached to the bed that he jumped on it, burrowing himself in the covers right away, every time Phil and Clint discussed buying a new one, as if he wanted them to take the bed with them.

There was also Clint’s Fearow, who quickly claimed Phil’s couch for himself, and sometimes let Phil’s Growlithe nap with him as well, while Staravia fell in love with an old chair Phil had bought two years earlier. Not to mention the rug Phil’s Stantler favored. 

Phil and Clint were attached to numerous possessions as well, but those were easier to handle, like Phil’s Captain America memorabilia, or Clint’s collection of arrowheads, and all his pillows.

That was how the list of furniture Phil and Clint wanted to keep ended up being longer than they both expected. The house they had found was pretty spacious, so fitting everything in there was not the problem in itself, but it was just surprising how many things they wanted to keep.

Phil looked at Growlithe, who was lying on the couch, snuggled into the pillow Clint had left there in the morning, and observing Phil intently. That was when Clint came into the living room. He was still wearing his loose dark pants and an old, faded purple t-shirt.

“How’s the list going?” Clint asked, sitting on the couch, still clearly tired from his training with Steve, Natasha, Bucky, and their Pokémon.

“Well, Growlithe doesn’t want to move from the couch, so I assume it means it’s going with us, after all,” Phil answered, sitting on said couch as well. “Other than that, I managed to cross out the table and the chairs. Maria said she’d like to take them if we’re getting rid of them.”

“How about the desk? Did you ask her about that?”

Phil just leaned back against the couch. “No. I was about to, but I kind of got used to it being in the apartment.”

“If you get to keep the desk, I’m keeping the footrest.”

“You can buy those everywhere, Clint.”

“Yeah, but this one is the best.”

Sighing quietly, Phil put the footrest back on the list. “Fine.”

“Cool,” Clint started scratching Growlithe behind one ear, making the Pokémon close his eyes and lean against Clint’s hand, enjoying the attention. “So, we’re really doing this, then.”

Phil turned his head to look at his lover, meeting his eyes. “Second thoughts?”

“Nope,” Clint’s answer was full of confidence, which made Phil exhale quietly. He didn’t even notice he was holding his breath, waiting for Clint’s answer. “It’s just… big, you know?”

“I do. I really do.”

“I really can’t wait, though.”

“Growl!”

“Looks like he can’t wait as well,” Phil smiled and Clint grinned at Growlithe. 

“Don’t worry, we’re keeping the couch.”

When they finally moved into their new house a month later, the first thing Growlithe did was to jump on his favorite couch, waggling his tail. Lucky jumped on it right after, clearly in the mood to play, and Phil and Clint couldn’t help smiling at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, any m/m, negotiating what furniture to keep when they move in together"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/805347.html?thread=102815971#t102815971)).


End file.
